worldofariafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 9
For the party members not involved with the slaves you are awarded 500 XP for completing the quest. This was party wide XP. The others were awarded it in there 1045 from 2 weeks ago. 1. Hrothmir congratulated the party and rewarded them with unique items. He also informed them that he'll reinforce the barrier around Rulanith with the wands you reclaimed for him. He told you the the lich Lord Ilex is a "special tasks" lich for Orcus himself. Usually Ilex does such tasks for Orcus without the rest of Orcus's crew knowing his true intentions. Something to take note of. Hrothmir also told the PC's that anytime they wanted to go and retrieve Vil magical items, he would reward them with similar treasure. 2. King Pieter III informed the characters that Bane's forces have taken over a large region to the north. He thanked the group for shutting down Kicain Voshnar's army and Headquarters. He asked if they had defeated Kicain. They said he escaped with the Portal Lord. The King then asked what the party needed to go after Voshnar, as well as, what was needed to stop Bane's forces. A. The group first asked Pieter for an endorsement for there "House" to be accepted into the Merchant Counsel. B. Next they asked for a means to shut down the Portal Lord's teleporting abilites and powers. Something that could, in essence, lock him down for the beat down. C. They also asked for a way to sneak into Bane territory unnoticed. Something quick and light, something they didn't have to feed or defend. The King asked for 24 hours to pull together what he could. He awarded them badges, with the title of Deputies of the Throne. The party then had the opportunity to shop in the city The party was then able to purchase one magical item of there choosing. That's one item per PC. For the folks that weren't there, I am allowing the players to make-up an item or purchase a normal one. It can't be too powerful or over the top. Just let me know what you're looking for and I'll see what I can make. I'm breaking the mold here. Making the game our own. The next day the group meets with the King again. He let's the characters know that they are now able to send an ambassador from Dlek to attend court in the Palace. After discussing the situation, the party then decides it would be best if they split up into 2 groups. One group would track down and defeat the Portal Lord and Voshnar, while the other dropped behind enemy lines to stop the Army of Bane. The King gives the group that is to go after Captain Ruljer and Bane's forces 9 ebony dragonfly wonderous figurines. He also gives them a letter with his seal to the King of the Northern Kingdoms. The scroll is an offical call for an alliance with the Kingdom of Dormec. He presents the group that is to go after the Portal lord and Kicain Voshnar with a scroll. The letter asks for the monks of a secluded monastary to allow the group use of a magical item. An item that will shut down the Portal Lord's teleporting ability. 3. The party returns to Fort Dejmor and is able to upgrade one item from +2 to +3. The cost is the difference in price for +2 to +3. It was assumed that the Shaman and Blackguard would join the Portal Lord group. The Mage and the Bard would go with the Bane's army group. Category:Session Log